


The princess and the Foggy

by Del_was_here



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Grinding, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season 2, Praise Kink, Sorry Not Sorry, not a lot of kinky shit tho ur welcome internet i held back 4 u, you can't tell me Matt isn't into some kinky shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_was_here/pseuds/Del_was_here
Summary: Foggy stays too late at his new super fancy real job and ends up needing daredevil to rescue him from some thugs. Which means Matt gets to take care of a wounded Foggybear ;) Feelings are revealed and dicks are rubbed together lol enjoy or don't!(light porn tbh but i tried ok?)





	The princess and the Foggy

**Author's Note:**

> Hellloooo! i wrote this till 5 am last night and i regret nothing! I started rewatching daredevil with my best friend and now i can't stop thinking about how stupid matthew is for leaving foggy. this is my first attempt at writing porn but it was so fun i hate these dorks.  
> Have a great day!  
> (ps: at some point I mention Matt "Looking" at Foggy but I mean obviously he isn't like really looking but more placing his eyes where he thinks foggy's are but yeaah that's here)

“Are you ever going to go home Nelson?” The infamous Jeri Hogarth stood just outside of Foggy’s new office, face illuminated by her tablet casting a ghoulish blue tint in the low lights of the evening. Her cuts and bruises, though covered up by a layer of makeup, still visible and haunting. Foggy realized he hadn’t said anything by her growing discomfort and ran his hand down his face in exhaustion. 

“Sorry I’m just trying to get caught up with all this… actual work. It’s a big difference from my old practice.” Foggy laughed dryly when remembering his previous work situation. On top of truly trying to get into a routine at his new job, he also just didn’t want to stop and think about his falling out with his former best friend. Foggy shook his head and questioned Jeri on why she was still working this late. “I don’t sleep well anymore so I might as well get some work done.” Jeri stated plainly adding, “but really, go home and get some sleep Nelson the cases can wait a few hours.” Then she turned and left Foggy alone. He hadn’t meant to stay so late and now was dreading the subway ride back to his dingy little apartment. With an exaggerated huff he gathered his belongings and made his way out of the building.

The subway ride home had been unnerving. Hell’s Kitchen wasn’t known for its safe streets, even with daredevil jumping around on top of buildings and beating up bad guys. While leaving the grimy station Foggy thought he saw a shape watching him from a nearby ally. Getting the hint Nelson walked faster, keeping his head down. ‘Just a few more blocks! I can make it just a few mor-‘ A man shoving Foggy into the sidewalk interrupted his train of thoughts.  
“Money. Now.” The figure growled at the scared shitless, foggy. Behind the menacing man who had shoved him, were two equally freighting men, one of which kicked Foggy’s stomach when he tried to get up. “Stay down asshole or do want this to get worse?” the first man rumbled. Foggy wondered how much these dick heads must smoke to have such husky voices. Foggy reached into his pockets to grab his wallet and felt his keys and pepper spray on the end of his key chain. “Fuck you,” Foggy muttered at the men. The larger one grabbed foggy, dragging him into an ally and throwing him against the brick wall. “Have it your way asshole.” He said as he tried to punch Foggy in the face only to have his own face sprayed with pepper spray

“AHHHHH ARE YOU FUCKIING KIDING ME!” he yelled. Foggy took this opportunity to sprint out of the man’s grip only to be taken down by one of the other, non-pepper sprayed thugs. They began beating the shit out of him. Really, not a great plan in hindsight. All foggy could do is try to cover is head and wait for them to get tired and just take his wallet.  
Suddenly one of the thugs hit the ground with a thud and foggy could only see red. A stupid idiot with a dumb red suit and devil horns because not only is Matt dumb he’s also unfashionable. Once the thugs had been taken down, Matt reached out his hand to help Foggy up. Foggy scoffed and used the wall by him to get up. His sides were banged up pretty bad and he could feel his nose bleeding. Matt just stood facing foggy looking tired and concerned. “Foggy…” Foggy held up his hand to stop the maniac in the mask from continuing. “Stop. It’s Franklin Nelson to you. And I’m going home so, bye!” As he tried to walk away his left leg faltered and he started falling only to be caught by his knight in red armor. “Foggy” Matt persisted, “you’re hurt. I know you’re still mad but my place is only a block away…” Foggy’s heart fluttered at being so close to matt again, then he cursed himself because fuck, Matt can hear his stupid heart beat with his stupid super ears. Foggy mumbled a small, “Whatever” And they started towards matt’s apartment.

“Jesus Christ why did we have to go up the emergency escape I think I’m dying” Foggy flopped onto Matt’s couch and immediately regretted it. With all of the adrenaline from the fight gone he knew he had a bad cut on his ribs that was now bleeding more profusely. “Fuckkkk” he sat up clutching his side. Matt grabbed his med kit and returned back to foggy, still dressed up as the devil of hell’s kitchen. “Matt if I’m going to have to be bandaged back together can you at least change out of that ridiculous outfit.” Foggy grumbled. Matt faltered but complied and began removing his suit. For a split second foggy thought Matt was about to strip but fortunately (or unfortunately) he had clothes under the suit. As bad as Foggy felt Matt looked ten times worse for wear. Old and new bruises covered matt but he didn’t even complain about them and began caring for foggy. 

“um… Franklin.. I need you to remove your shirt…” Without Matt’s devil mask foggy could see how nervous Matt looked. “I’m fine… Really… I just need a nap and a frozen stake for this black eye I’m sure I’ve got.” Franklin laughed nervously. No matter how much he told himself that Matt is blind and can’t see like other people, the knowledge that he can sense “Everything” made him even more self conscious than he used to be. “Fog- Franklin, you’re bleeding, just let me help ok?” Matt looked in Foggy’s general direction with his classic puppy dog eyes and foggy crumbled. He took off his suit and button up shirt gently as possible but everything hurt. Matt looked away letting Franklin lean back on his decent side, then started feeling around his wound to clean the blood and figure out how serious it was. The cut was surface and only needed butterfly stitches. When he was finally done, Matt’s hands lingered on Foggy’s side. Foggy shifted uncomfortably trying to send the message to Matt to stop before Foggy’s body started to react in more noticeable ways. Matt removed his hands but stayed by Foggy on the floor waiting.

“…Well thanks buddy but I… I have to go home so… yeah great catching up…” Foggy started to get up only to have matt’s hand press him back into the couch. “Foggy please talk to me it’s been months…” Matt closed his eyes and continued,” I messed up ok… I know that but this is better for you ok? I wasn’t reliable and now look at you! Working for Jeri Hogarth? That’s… its awesome man.” Matt smiled weakly. Foggy was sure his heart melted so much it would come out of his cut on his side. That made him furious.  
“Are you fucking kidding me, Murdock?” he said throwing his hands up in frustration. “Don’t act like I’m being ridiculous this-” Foggy pointed between them “THIS is YOUR fault ok?! You ruined our friendship. You threw it out to go “save” hell’s kitchen! And you hid it from me!! Your. Best. Friend!!!” Foggy lost all of his anger and slumped into the couch. “You threw me away like I meant nothing…” tears welled up in Foggy’s eyes as he turned away from Murdock. He wanted nothing more than to walk out of that front door and never come back. 

“I don’t know how to fix this foggy… Franklin…” Matt sighed. “I know you hate me but I miss you.” Foggy refused to look at what must have been the saddest puppy eyes ever seen by mankind. 

“You can call me foggy… it sounds weird for you to say Franklin…” Foggy loved the soft laugh Matt let out but turned to see tears falling from his eyes and a soft blush on his cheeks. Foggy reached out and brought Matt in for a hug forgetting that he was still shirtless. Matt leaned into foggy causing him to wince. “sorry…” Matt said but didn’t move.  
Once they finally parted Matt’s eyes were red and wet, foggy joked, “So the devil has tear ducts?” they both laughed softly. Matt grabbed Foggy’s hand “please stay…” Franklin pulled his hand back involuntarily and matt looked like he had kicked him. “Um well I definitely cant walk home so you’re kinda stuck with me...” He tried to lift Matt’s mood but he still looked disappointed. Matt stood up and reached out his arm to help foggy up, “You can have my bed.” Foggy let Matt help him to Matt’s incredibly comfortable bed with silk sheets.

Foggy leaned into matt and said, “I bet you thought I was going to pass up sleeping in your bed didn’t you.” Matt blushed causing foggy to stutter, “You- your really comfortable b-bed! Silk sheets matt! HA! I would be a fool to pass up this opportunity!! Ha-ha…” Foggy tried to laugh off his awkward comment and plopped down onto said comfy bed but Matt’s arm was still interlocked with his so he brought the hero of hell’s kitchen down with him. “Oh my god I’m so sorry,” Foggy started to back up when matt climbed further onto the bed so that he would be straddling Foggy’s hips. “This is fine,” Matt whispered; blush becoming brighter as he looked down at Foggy with heavy lids. Foggy tried to keep his heart from beating out of his chest because this could not be real. His college roommate/ crush/ best friend was not on top of him in a very suggestive manner. While trying to calm his heart enough to form a proper sentence Foggy forgot to calm other more external parts of his body. He was more than flustered to feel himself grow stiff against matt’s firm ass. ‘Stop thinking about his butt!!!’ he chastised himself but Matt just smiled and waited for a response.

“So not fair Murdock,” Foggy grumbled trying to maneuver his dick away from matt’s bubble butt. “Taking advantage of a crippled civilian?” He joked. Matt looked away flustered and dejectedly muttered, while starting to get off of the blonde man, “If you want me to stop I-“ Foggy gripped at Matt’s hips and brought them back down with a roll of his hips into that glorious ass ‘note to self; compose music dedicated to Matt’s butt’ Foggy grinned wildly at Murdock. Matt’s head rolled back as moaned and reciprocated the movement. “Fuck, Matty, you’re like porn but fleshy” Foggy teased. Matt leaned down and kissed foggy sweetly to juxtapose his previous sinful sounds. Matt broke off the kiss for a quick jest, “Please don’t say fleshy while I’m on top of you,” then went back for a dirtier kiss, tongue slipping past his lips gently sliding over Foggy’s who was more than happy to let him in. They both gripped at each other harder scared that the other would want to leave or stop. When Foggy pulled on matt’s hair to get some air he didn’t expect matt to shudder with a hard trust against Foggy’s ever hardening bulge. 

“Shit… We are so exploring whatever that just was but I’m way too tired to do any of ‘that’ right now,” Foggy laughed breathlessly into matt’s neck. Matt looked embarrassed and sat up. “Shit, wait, no come back,” Foggy tried to pull Matt back in for more making out but Matt began removing his black t-shirt, revealing his beautiful toned chest and abs. Foggy shrunk back, self-conscious of his own round stomach that seemed like a pudding mountain compared to Matt’s. Matt sensed Foggy’s discomfort and placed a hand on his stomach, “I love how soft you are…” Matt’s hand dipped further down Foggy’s stomach towards his crotch. “And how hard you are,” He grinned devilishly at the poor Foggybear, who could only pray that Matt would stop being such a tease. Matt palmed at Foggy’s boner, causing him to arch into the touch and pain to ripple down his sides “Shit ow,” foggy whined. Matt stopped; placing his hand on Foggy’s face, “Are you ok? Should we stop?” Matt had a look of pure concern on his face, which made Foggy feel like he was floating. “It’s fine… please don’t stop” Foggy held onto Matt hoping he would keep going. 

“If it hurts too much let me know ok?” Matt went back to Foggy’s pant’s deciding it was time to release his dick from its horrible imprisonment. Foggy felt nervous about Matt feeling his dick, not that it was a bad dick, but no matter how much Matt moaned and said that he wanted this he was still worried about not being enough for him. Matt pulled Foggy’s pants far enough down that he had full access to Foggy’s cock and gripped it experimentally in his hand. “… I’ve never really done anything with a guy…” Murdock admitted shyly. Foggy remembered the whole super catholic thing and mentally smacked himself “It’s really not that different then jerking it… That’s a lie I mean it’s pretty different I guess…” They both sat in silence till they both began laughing. 

“Wait how many guys have you been with?” Matt questioned raising an eyebrow at his friend.  
“It’s me we’re talking about? Name One college guy that didn’t want all of this,” Foggy gestured to himself jokingly. Matt, with his hand still wrapped around Foggy’s member gave an experimental tug. “Ok, ok! One guy at a party in college, cute blonde frat type, who I never saw again and never even got me off, ok?” Matt was stunned by Foggy’s words but continued to stroke him timidly. “Ok…” Matt leaned back done to kiss foggy gently on his forehead. Foggy’s head felt like it was full of steam and kept thrusting up into Matt’s hand trying to get more friction. “Matty please… faster” he whined. Matt stopped.  
“Again! noooooo,” Foggy almost sobbed when Matt removed his hands. He was sure that this was his punishment for a crime in a past life. Looking down at Matt he saw him unzipping and removing his own cock from his pants. Foggy thanked every god for the beautiful sight before him. Matthew Murdock, god damn daredevil, shirtless with his dick in his hand, panting on top of Franklin “foggy” Nelson. The bright city lights casting a pink haze onto this already picture perfect scene. Matthew pressed both of their dicks together and began rocking into his own palm against foggy. 

“You don’t have to do all the work let me,” Foggy reached out to touch Matt only to have his hand shooed away. “You’re hurt. I can take care of this,” Matt said with a wink, his breath uneven as he tried and failed to hold in his moans and groans of pleasure. Foggy decided that since it was Matt who tore apart their friendship, he can just relax as probably the most beautiful man gets him off. Foggy ran his fingers across Matt’s thighs looking up at the lean man who was trying so hard to keep quiet. “Matty I like your noises… Don’t hold them back on my account” Foggy could feel himself grow close to finishing as Matt rutted even faster against him. This gave him an idea.

“You look so beautiful grinding on me, Matty.” Foggy was nervous his shitty attempt at dirty talk would ruin the mood but Foggy is time and time again proven wrong. Matt lets out a low groan and shifts for better leverage. Foggy continues his dive into how kinky Matt Murdock is, “You’re doing so good Matty, God you feel so good baby.” The last bit feels weird and Foggy decides to catalog in ‘the eh, not really’ pile but Matt is into the praise. Matt starts moaning very verbally and almost rocking the entire bed, his neighbors’ hate him, foggy thinks fondly to himself. “Yes, yes! Oh my fucking, Christ! Foggy I’m so close… holy shit…. Foggggyyy,” Matt sounds absolutely wrecked and Foggy has never felt more pride.

“Ha~ little catholic Matty, using the lord’s name in vain? All the confessing you’ll have to do after, fuck, ahhh~ after we’re don-done heeere…” They both rocked harder against each other as Foggy tried to keep his voice from cracking, “Wha-what I wouldn’t give to see your pastors face as you tell him all about how good you are at making m-me cum. Matty~ oh god” Foggy couldn’t help moaning as he got so close to finishing. He felt Matty fucking lose it, rutting without rhythm desperately against him, he was so close. Foggy lifted himself up a bit and pulled Matt into a passionate messy kiss as they both came all over Foggy’s stomach. Matt stroked their cocks a few more times together, shuddering at the over simulation then rolling off of Foggy and walking towards the bathroom without saying anything. Foggy worried for a second that maybe he was on to something about that good ol’ catholic guilt. But Matt returned with a wash cloth for Foggy. Matt blushed as he handed it to him, “uh… Is it ok if I…” Matt shifted awkwardly now only wearing his boxer briefs. Foggy cleaned himself off and marveled at how silly it was for matt to be so nervous when they had literally just finished all over each other… Well mostly on foggy. He tossed the rag close enough to the trash bin and scooted over patting the space next to him for Matt. Matt slid into bed and foggy, finally, after the longest day ever could fall asleep with a big dumb grin on his face cuddled up with the equally dumb savior of Hell’s Kitchen.  
~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Smutt is so weird to write so excuse if its a bit awkward (i was so tired by the time i finished this mess). I also probably forgot to correct tons of gammer and punctuations but its fucking porn so i don't care!!! If anyone reads this id love feedback and ideas on what to write next! follow me @ Not-delilah on tumblr for stupid gay shit *finger guns*


End file.
